


Too Young to Go Steady

by sayasamax3



Series: 2013 Drabble Give-Away [5]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, public love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hold hands, because it’s natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Young to Go Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Klinki!

They hold hands an awful lot these days, Suyama and Sakaeguchi do.  In the dugout, for sure, with grips tight enough to bruise during particularly tense games. Sometimes on the walk home, on days when everyone stops by the convenience store before going their separate ways.  Even during classes, lately, they’ve been holding hands; more often than not they don’t even realize it until the teacher gives them a pointed look (which is never enough to make them stop, funny enough). 

In fact, if Suyama did the math and divided the amount of time they spend  _not_  holding hands, over the amount of time they spend together, the resulting fraction would be less than half.  Less than a third, even.

It’s what’s natural, it’s puts them at ease, and they don’t hesitate to let their fingers intertwine whenever the urge strikes.  So they hold hands, their palms warm against each other’s, and smile secret smiles that everyone sees and no one understands.

That’s why it’s not really a surprise (or well, not really a surprise to Suyama, who admittedly pays slightly more attention to their surroundings than Sakaeguchi does) when one day, as everyone’s relaxing in the dugout after practice, Tajima asks them, “So when’s the wedding, anyway? I better be invited.”

“Wedding?  Huh?  Who’s getting married?” Sakaeguchi asks, and the fact that he looks to Suyama for an answer to this gives him very conflicted feelings.

“He means us,” Suyama says with a sigh and a questioning look shot toward Tajima; that comment was careless in a way their star batter never is, unless he means to be.

“Yeah, aren’t you guys dating?” Tajima asks, expression carefully blank.

“Us?” Sakaeguchi blinks slowly—first at Tajima (who is not-so-casually backing away to go eavesdrop from a respectable distance, along with  the rest of the team), then back at Suyama, waiting for some sort of clarification. 

But this time, Suyama thinks, it’s his turn to gain a little clarity. 

“Well,” Suyama begins, tone calm and quiet as he can make it, “Are we Yuuto?  Going steady, that is.”

“G-g-g-going  _steady?!”_  The words come out far too loud, and can probably be heard across the field, never mind across the dugout.  Sakaeguchi claps his free hand over his mouth, embarrassed by the outburst. His face is turning a distressing shade of red, and, huh, maybe Suyama shouldn’t have taken Tajima’s interference as a sign from the universe to speed things up.

“Going steady.”  Ah, Sakaeguchi’s still a bit stuck.  “Like—like going out on dates, and k-kissing, and ho—“

“—And holding hands?” Suyama asks, holding their own still-entwined hands up, and really, he’d dropped  _that_  hint months ago.   

It all seems to come together for Sakaeguchi then, like a work of abstract art that you just need to tilt your head a bit to fully grasp.

“Oh,” he breathes out, suddenly at ease, his color coming down to something a bit more natural.  “Oh.  Yeah, I guess we are, huh?”

Then Sakaeguchi smiles, and Suyama’s the one left flushed to the tips of his ears and covering his face, because Sakaeguchi’s a little too brilliant to look at straight-on sometimes.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, “I guess we are.”


End file.
